


【瞳耀】洁癖（R）

by squirrel_cangnan



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_cangnan/pseuds/squirrel_cangnan





	【瞳耀】洁癖（R）

没有泳池party，也不是西餐厅音乐晚宴，结案庆祝会开得简单而温馨。没有一个人是缺钱的主，也没有一个还是十二三岁的小孩，却彩带喷雪玩得不亦乐乎。而白队长凭借了得身手穿梭人群间，几乎没有被波及到，反而喷了战斗力倒数第二的白驰一脸，顺便祸害赵虎的裤裆。

战斗力倒数第一的展耀保持镇定，划分危险区域，端着半杯香槟与人隔绝，靠桌而立。倒不是他不高兴或者不愿意参加活动，只是这样看着白羽瞳蹦蹦跳跳，更有乐趣。他的小老鼠从来没怕过事，也没怕过他，不似其他小体型动物那样四处躲藏，光明正大地站在人群里，宣扬他的正义。

白羽瞳敏锐到接近野生动物的洞察力从来都要分一点在他的猫身上，捞过一杯香槟，往展耀旁边靠过去，贴着耳朵说话：“哟，展大博士在研究人类活动？”

“没有。不是你说的，今天不谈公事，不讲学术？”

展耀把头微微后撤，斜目睨着身边人，特地把“学术”两个字咬得特别重。整个SCI能和这个词扯上边的就只有他，白羽瞳把一个条件分成两个也就是为了限制他，为了避免自己大谈心理学烧坏脑子。该严肃时必须严肃，该放松时全身心放松，这是白大队长的一贯信条。

“那我怎么没看出你放松了？”白羽瞳把酒杯轻轻和对方碰了下，到唇边抿一口，故意露出舌尖，划破空气，暧昧味道骤起。

展耀轻咳一声，转头不去看故意作怪的坏心老鼠。正愁没地方缓解突然动作的尴尬，看见桌上有个吹卷哨，便拿过来含在嘴里，对着白羽瞳一阵吹。

“长本事了？”

被针对的人笑，把手抬起来要抓那个伸长的塑料套，没成想该就真抓住了。两人顿时笑做一团，香槟酒杯都要端不住。

白羽瞳把人往身边一拉，用手挡住其他人视线跟他的小猫咪咬耳朵。

“你信不信，刚刚如果是你的舌头，我也能咬住。”

斯文读书人多脸皮薄，展耀就是这样，白羽瞳一句不找边际的话就能让他红脸，比喝了二两酒还严重，从脖子根蔓延到耳尖，不似舞场交际花涂脂抹粉那般艳丽，却缀着大家闺秀那点自尊自爱不染淤泥的风骨。

——所以白鼠喜欢逗猫。

“诶诶诶，那边两个家伙悄咪咪干嘛呢！”马韩把沾满泡沫的头发一撩，带领一众人拿着彩带瓶往上冲。“别放过这两个大功臣！”

量白羽瞳再灵活，也是双拳难敌四手的，更别说他还得护着展耀。

庆祝会开完回家后，明显鼠身上的各种东西比猫多，基本能喷到的地方都遭殃了。

“白羽瞳，有洁癖的可是你不是我。”展耀很不解的看那个在玄幻换鞋的人。

“对，是我。”白羽瞳也懒得穿拖鞋，直接迈步到展耀身前，把人抵在墙上。“你是我的东西，当然归我清洁护理。”

“你！”展耀瞪着眼睛看对方。“简直逻辑混乱，不可理喻。我怎么就成了你的东西了？”

“当然是——”白羽瞳拉起展耀的手，把人拖进浴室，强行脱掉外套，拿出手铐把人拷到链接淋浴头的不锈钢管上。“这么成的。”

“白羽瞳！”

展耀只来得及喊出这三个字，唇就被堵住，一只手摸到背后将淋浴打开，热水从头上浇下来。白羽瞳的舌头毫不讲理地探入，这是他的领地，他可以撒野、称霸，做任何他想做的事。猫科动物的不服从没有什么作用，腰一掐就软，松口让舌尖肆虐。上颚，齿缝，连舌底都要被对方检查清理，全部染上白羽瞳的气味。这个人爱干净到口腔都会保持薄荷味，本该令人清醒的味道现在却想打翻的烈酒，刺激，上头。

唇比水热，身上任何一个部位都是。白羽瞳的手在点火，才伸手解开两粒纽扣就没了耐心，粗暴扯开，扣子弹到地上发出声响，混在淋雨声里，没人在意。唇齿间吮吻的水声占领展耀全部听觉，与对方肌肤相贴之处剥夺他所有触觉。白羽瞳转移阵地去吻他的喉结，被迫昂头，只能闭眼阻止水进到眼睛里，失去视觉的后遗症是其他感官被无限放大，牙齿划过皮肉，手指解开他的皮带，揉上阴茎。

“白...白羽瞳...你怎么不脱......”展耀是从喉咙里挤出的这句话，拼命忍住呻吟。

“行啊，我这不是怕展博士腿软站不住所以不敢松手嘛。”

白羽瞳轻笑，歪头，将手放开。展耀果然差点跪下去，不过手铐把他拖住了。看家猫露出夜猫一般愤怒却掺杂发情期诱惑的表情，老鼠特别有成就感。白色外套与长裤被扔到浴室外，打底的白色背心早就被水濡湿，每一寸都黏在身上，将长期健身练出的肌肉线条勾勒得彻底。

“猫儿，我身材好么？”

白羽瞳故意这么叫，他知道对方心里最软的地方要怎么唤醒。展耀听到这两个字下意识就起了反应，脑子里窜出的都是白羽瞳吻他要他的场面。

“猫儿？猫儿你不说话我可就一直叫了。”

展耀虽然锻炼不勤，可是穿衣显瘦脱衣更显瘦的上找不出一块赘肉，每一处都是留痕的好地方。白羽瞳也这样做的，白衬衫被他卷到手腕处，塞到手铐空隙当缓冲垫，免得划伤他心尖上的人。

“你...你别......”猫已经收起爪子，蜷缩尾巴，完全失去反抗能力，甚至听对方说话都不清明。

“别什么？别进来？”

白羽瞳从架子上拿来润滑剂，他们两个没少在家里干这些事。不止浴室，卧室、阳台，甚至橱柜最里面也被善于隐匿的白鼠藏了一瓶。白磬堂从国外带回来的进口货，爱他，就给他最好的，这是他姐的原话。

手指就着水和润滑剂挤进许久没开拓过的后穴，温热与冰凉的触感兼具。展耀伸着脖子低吟一声，后穴绞紧，不知还说是阻拦还是欢迎，是什么都无所谓。

“猫儿，我喜欢听你叫。”

白羽瞳将一根手指直接进到底，展耀一条腿挂在他腰上，一条腿被他的手卡住，重心落在交合处，他逃不掉。到底是恋人，后穴不再那么排斥，软肉不知耻地贴上去。白羽瞳去咬对方早就挺立的乳珠，舔弄几下后坏心思便起，用牙齿叼着乳首又吸又扯，展耀无力的蹬腿抗议，被他往墙上又压了一寸，双腿分开，性器顶在白羽瞳小腹上，溢出清液，涨得有些疼却又无处发泄。

“磨磨唧唧...不像个男人......”

就算气都喘不匀，乳头被咬得又酥又麻，展耀也还要用最后一根理智的弦去和对方斗——当然，这是吃不到什么好果子的。

“嗯，那就不墨迹了。”

白羽瞳一点也不生气，他的猫就是这样，会用挠人，但攻击他的时候永远是收起利爪的，只用毛绒绒的软肉垫拍他，不疼不痒。当然，心理不反驳不代表行为不反驳，白羽瞳撤出手指，将性器顶进去。换来展耀一声从喉咙里溢出的惊叫，对方的尺寸他再清楚不过，但一直以来白羽瞳都是温柔进入，一边哄一边往里顶。

“猫儿，别忍。”

白羽瞳两只手臂架住展耀的腿，大开大合地操干起来。没有所谓深入浅出的章法，只是暴露最原始最直白的情欲，每一次都让龟头顶过腺体，顶到最深处。后穴被开拓得又湿又软，进入时不太顺利，软肉挤在一起阻拦，而抽出时每一寸又都在挽留，粉红的嫩肉被带翻出去，又被带进去。淫液顺股缝滴到地上，混着水流进下水道。低沉的喘息落在白羽瞳耳畔，做爱时的呻吟是对恋人最大的肯定，他听得牙根都痒，碎碎密密地喊猫儿，去索吻。展耀没有支撑点，只能手指将捆绑自己的衣物抓得紧紧的，随着每一次顶弄被上下颠动，迫使后穴把那根东西吃得更深。

尽管有润滑剂，皮肤摩擦依旧无法避免，耻毛摩擦得大腿内的嫩肉有些疼，鲜红一片，刺激直达大脑。

“羽瞳...羽瞳……”

展耀也有情意迷乱示弱的时候，他胡乱叫对方的名字，想给自己的性器寻求一丝慰藉。可狡猾的白鼠从来不会这么听话，他只是去咬展耀的耳垂。

“想射？叫老公。”

白羽瞳知道展耀不会叫，这句话的隐藏含义也就是不给安慰，只能等他操射。

“猫儿，睁眼。”

展耀迷迷糊糊把眼睛打开，水还在顺着发丝流，白雾虽然将洗手台上的镜子变得模糊，但他依旧能看到轮廓——自己是怎样被分开双腿，高举被拷住的手，看得到唇上一抹红和交合处的灰黑色，羞耻感席卷而来，后穴骤然收缩。

做爱时的白羽瞳一点也不像老鼠，他是豹，是狮，是狼，凶狠而不留余地。天生的威严和征服力，从小到大展耀都没有说过，他对白羽瞳的感情是建立在崇敬之上的爱慕，他看透他喜欢他，却没有及时逃离，根本没想过逃离，这辈子注定折在对方手上了。

“分心是坏孩子。”

白羽瞳在展耀脖子上狠狠咬了一口，还没来得及叫出声，展耀就颤抖着射出来，奶白色的浊液都溅在对方小腹上，然后被水流冲走，只留下咸腥味。高潮后的甬道不停收缩，白羽瞳哪受得了这种生理性诱惑，低吼一声也射在对方身体里。

展耀还没恢复过来，白羽瞳先给人松了手铐，警察的专用工具被随意扔在一边，毕竟是自家猫更重要。

“猫儿。”白羽瞳开口。

“嗯？”展耀攀着对方的肩，整个人都软在温暖胸膛里，声音没了往日的严肃和锐气，和撒娇的奶猫没有两样。

“你是我的，我的东西，只有我能弄脏，懂了吗？”

展耀挣扎着抬起眼皮，在白羽瞳唇上烙下一吻，算是默认了。

—END—


End file.
